Secret Usage of Invisibility Cloak by Park Jimin
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Sebab Park Jimin hanya perlu selembar Jubah Gaib untuk menuntaskan rasa rindunya pada sang kekasih, Yoongi –serta merta iapun dapat menemukan kegunaan lain dari jubah legendaris itu. [BTS. Jimin/Yoongi. Bottom!Yoongi. SLASH. YAOI. Hogwarts!AU. Lemon!] Untuk; MesuMei. RnR guys?


**Secret Usage of Invisibility Cloak by Park Jimin ©Fujimoto Yumi, 2017**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **BTS and others ©God, themselves**

 **Hogwarts and Magical stuffs ©J.K Rowling**

 **Rated M. / Romance, (less)Fantasy, Fluffy.**

 **Hogwarts!AU. Harry Potter!AU. OOC. YAOI. M-scene.**

 **Hufflepuff!Jimin. Gryffindor!Yoongi. Top!Jimin. Bottom!Yoongi.**

 **Summary : Sebab Park Jimin hanya perlu selembar Jubah Gaib untuk menuntaskan rasa rindunya pada sang kekasih, Yoongi –serta merta iapun dapat menemukan kegunaan lain dari jubah legendaris itu.**

 **For; Jimsnoona** & **PoppoMing.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 _e_ n **j** _o_ **y**

 **a JiminxYoongi fanfiction**

 **Secret Usage of Invisibility Cloak by Park Jimin**

 **©Fujimoto Yumi, 2017**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

Musim pertandingan Quidditch sedang berlangsung, dan hal itu membuat Jimin disibukkan dengan banyak latihan agar kali ini tim asramanya menang. _Well_ , setelah berhasil mengalahkan Ravenclaw kemarin, tim mereka harus tetap berlatih agar bisa menaklukkan tim dari asrama Gryffindor, kan?

Oleh karena itu di sinilah dia sekarang. Terbang ke sana kemari mencari _Snitch_ yang begitu lincah nan gesit, mengitari lapangan di sore hari yang agak mendung. Membuat dirinya sangat jarang memiliki waktu untuk mengapeli kekasih Gryffindornya, Min Yoongi. Walau mereka memiliki jadwal kelas yang sama, seusai kelas Alexander –kapten tim asrama Hufflepuff akan langsung menarik Jimin untuk berlatih.

Kalau saja dia buka _Ace_ tim, sudah bolos latihan dia sejak lama. Tetapi semua temannya mengandalkan Jimin, mau tak mau dia harus mengikuti latihan terkutuk ini.

Taehyung yang melihat wajah kesal sobatnya menghampiri sosok itu (yang kebetulan tengah berhenti) sembari memperhatikan sekitar dengan teliti, mencari _Snitch_. Lalu Taehyung menepuk punggungnya agak keras.

Jimin sontak mengumpati sosok yang melakukan itu. " _BLOODY HELL IT HURTS_."

"WHOA santai bro," Taehyung terkekeh di atas sapunya.

Jimin mendengus kasar berniat pergi dari samping sobat aliennya itu, sedikit menabrakkan sapu mereka. Namun dengan cepat Taehyung menyusul Jimin.

"Aku tahu kau sedang kesal karena beberapa hari ini tidak bisa mencumbu Min Yoongi-mu itu, kan?"

"Berisik."

Jimin mengabaikan Taehyung saat mendapati _Snitch_ dengan sendiri mendekati dia. Ketika tangan Jimin terulur untuk menggapainya, bola emas kecil itu dengan gesit menghindari dan terbang ke atas, memutari kepala Jimin lalu kembali melesat cepat.

Jimin mendecih, tetapi malas untuk mengejar. Dengan cuaca yang agak teduh ini, ingin rasanya dia bermanja pada kekasihnya. Saat melihat tribun penonton, dia pun tak mendapati sang kekasih yang biasanya ada di sana bersama Jungkook, pacar Taehyung. Ah, ke manakah gerangan kekasih manisnya yang sudah dia pacari sejak mereka kelas lima itu?

Setahun terlewat dan Jimin akui dia bangga karena bisa menaklukkan seorang Min Yoongi. Dan merindukan kehadiran sosok itu beserta segala sifat manjanya membuat latihan Jimin tidak fokus. Haruskah dia kabur dari sesi latihan hari ini?

"Oi, Jim."

"Apalagi, Tae?"

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu?"

"Hm?" Jimin membalas malas. Dia tidak peduli apapun sesuatu itu jika bukan tentang kekasihnya.

"Si kembar Jo _twins_ katanya berhasil mencuri Jubah Gaib dari ruangan _Mr_. Jang pagi ini."

"Lantas?" Jimin melirik Taehyung yang kini sudah ada lagi di sampingnya.

" _Well_ ," Taehyung menjeda kalimatnya, kemudian memasang seringai yang membuat Jimin mengernyitkan alis. "—kenapa kau tidak pinjam lalu menyelinap masuk ke asrama Min Yoongi-mu itu dan lihat dia sedang apa? Kau rindu karena belum menciumnya selama hampir musim Quidditch ini dimulai, kan?"

 _Shit. That's right_. Itulah kenapa Jimin ingin sekali bolos, mencari kekasihnya, menarik sosok itu ke Ruang Kebutuhan, mencumbunya ganas dan dilanjut dengan sesi panas bercinta yang sering mereka lakukan.

Namun lihat, Jimin saja masih di sini, berlatih. Bagaimana bisa dia mewujudkan itu?

"Aku bisa mencari alasan kau dismiss latihan lebih dulu, _well—sick maybe_?"

"Sial, KimTae, kau mendoakan _Ace_ tim-mu sendiri sakit, hah?"

" _Seriously_ , mau tidak?"

Jimin kini benar-benar melihat sahabatnya, yang menurut dia dibalik seringai itu memiliki arti lain.

"Kau mau balas dendam karena waktu itu aku hampir membuatmu jatuh dari sapu, kan?"

Taehyung langsung cemberut mendengarnya. "Jahat. Tapi iya juga sih."

"Sialan."

"Jadi, kau kejar lagi _Snitch_ nya, amati saja maksudku di atas sini seperti biasa lalu aku akan memancing Neil melempar _Quaffle_ yang membuatku terbang ke arahmu, tak sengaja menabrakmu, kau hampir terjatuh dan saat kau ditanya baik-baik saja atau tidak, kubilang kau kurang fokus karena sakit, bagaimana?"

" _Tsk_ , drama sekali. Aku bisa bilang sekarang kalau aku mau."

" _Well_ , coba gih sana." Taehyung mengedikkan bahu dan melihat sahabatnya mendekati kapten tim mereka. Dan tak lama Jimin kembali lagi dengan raut kesal yang kentara. "Buh, tidak berhasil?"

"Alexander brengsek."

Jimin lagi-lagi hanya meliriknya, namun diam-diam lirikan itu memberi isyarat untuk Taehyung memulai rencananya.

 _Well_ , akankah mereka berhasil?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seperti skenario yang direncanakan Taehyung, Jimin terdiam agak ke atas memperhatikan sekitar mencari Snitch yang sudah hilang lagi. Dia sedikit demi sedikit melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang tanpa sadar memberi isyarat bahwa dia akan menjalankan apa yang dia bilang tadi.

Taehyung terbang agak kencang ke arah Jimin, memperhatikan teman setim lain yang saling mengoper _Quaffle_ menghindari _Bludger_ yang bergerak bebas. Neil yang biasanya gugup kalau tiba-tiba dipanggil menjadi korban kelicikan keduanya.

Saat Neil akan melempar ke rekan lainnya, Taehyung seenak jidat berteriak agar Neil melempar ke arah Taehyung (yang saat itu sudah agak dekat dengan Jimin). Neil yang gelagapan melemparnya agak kuat dan akurasinya meleset, berpikir untuk melempar ke arah Taehyung, lemparannya justru seperti menuju ke arah Jimin.

Taehyung yang dalam mode terbang agak cepat langsung (pura-pura) berteriak pada Jimin yang juga berpura-pura tidak sadar kalau sahabatnya itu akan menabraknya.

"JIMIN AWASSS!"

Jimin sontak (pura-pura) menoleh dan berusaha menjalankan sapunya. Namun rem-an Taehyung pada sapunya sudah lebih dulu menyenggol Jimin dan berhasil membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Taehyung dengan sigap langsung menahan satu lengan Jimin agar tak terjun dari ketinggian yang lumayan itu. Untungnya refleks mereka cepat, bagaimana kalau tidak?

Rekan yang lainnya langsung memastikan apakah Jimin baik-baik saja. Alexander yang awalnya tahu bahwa Jimin sempat izin karena merasa sedikit sakit, akhirnya menghela napas. "Kau sepertinya benar sakit, Park. Kukira tadi kau bohong."

"Hei, _isn't that a bit cruel_ , Goldsky. Lihat saja, dia kurang fokus, dia butuh istirahat. Lagipula kan dia tidak pernah bolos latihan, kalau tidak ikut latihan hari ini sampai selesai karena sakit tidak masalah, kan? Toh, hanya sekali."

Jimin yang dibicarakan hanya berusaha memasang wajah yang memprihatinkan. Teman setim yang lain mengangguk, mau tak mau Alexander pun mengizinkan Jimin meninggalkan lapangan dengan janji bahwa dia harus fit saat pertandingan lusa depan.

Taehyung diberi petuah untuk mengantar Jimin ke _Hospital Wings_ yang langsung diiyakan sosok berambut coklat itu.

Setelah berhasil menyentuh tanah, Taehyung merangkul Jimin dan tersenyum puas karena rencananya berhasil. " _Well_ , aku hebat, kan?"

Dan Jimin hanya mendengus mendengar itu. Hal yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya adalah, menemukan Jo _twins_ untuk meminjam Jubah Gaib yang mereka ambil pagi ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jubah Gaib sudah di tangan, dan setelah bertanya pada orang-orang yang mengenal Yoongi apakah mereka melihat sosok manis itu di tempat-tempat yang biasa Yoongi kunjungi, Jimin menarik kesimpulan bahwa kini kekasihnya pasti tengah mendekam di asramanya.

Memikirkan Yoongi yang bergelut dalam selimut membuat Jimin panas dingin saja. Ingin sekali menelanjangi sosok manis berambut mint itu di bawah selimut di atas ranjang kekasih Gryffindornya. Dan mungkin itu semua akan terwujud sebentar lagi.

Jimin memperhatikan sekitar lorong untuk menuju lukisan _Fat Lady_ lalu memakai jubah yang dia bawa. Menunggu sampai ada murid Gryffindor yang keluar dari pintu asrama itu. Dan saat mendapati si Milton yang berjalan keluar, cepat-cepat Jimin menyelinap masuk sebelum lukisan itu tertutup.

Dan saat sudah menginjak ruangan rekreasi Gryffindor, seringaian makin tercipta di bibir Jimin. _Well_ , ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yoongi menghela napas mendengar desahan sahabatnya, Seokjin yang lagi-lagi menyelinapkan Namjoon –kekasih sosok itu ke dalam asrama mereka dan seenaknya bercinta ria di kamar sebelah. _Well_ , kamar pinjaman. Coba bayangkan betapa kurang ajarnya Seokjin memakai kamar siswa lain untuk melakukan hal laknat itu?

Tetapi Yoongi tidak peduli, asal bukan di depannya, dia masa bodoh. Dan yang terpenting sekarang, Yoongi bertanya-tanya kenapa dua kasmaran itu tak sedikitpun mencoba untuk memakai mantra peredam? _Bloody Hell_ mereka masih di asrama, bagaimana jika ada yang melaporkan mereka?

Lalu kenapa juga dirinya jadi tiba-tiba memikirkan Jimin dan berharap sosok itu melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Kenapa Yoongi jadi ingin Jimin mencumbu dan menggagahinya? Apa ditinggal latihan Quidditch belakangan ini membuat otak Yoongi rusak sampai berpikir demikian?

Isi kepala Yoongi tiba-tiba melanglang buana pada setiap ciuman yang Jimin berikan. Membuatnya melenguh tanpa sadar dengan tangannya yang bergerak masuk ke dalam celana sekolah yang belum dia ganti.

Yoongi terduduk di atas ranjangnya, membuka lebar kedua kakinya dan menunduk mengintip tangannya yang merangsek masuk menyapa _milik_ nya yang tahu-tahu sudah menegang saja. Tanpa peduli jika pintu belum dikunci, dan tanpa sangka jika di kesempatan itu, sosok tak terlihat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menutup pintu pelan-pelan, menguncinya dan segera merapalkan mantra peredam.

Yoongi mendesah ketika tangannya dengan perlahan meminjat kejantanannya yang menegang. Ia agak menurunkan celananya membuat keseluruhan _milik_ nya terlihat. Tangan kanannya memegang badan _junior_ nya, dan satunya memainkan bola kembar yang membuat Yoongi langsung mendongak dan mendesahkan nama Jimin di sana.

"U-ughh… J-jiminnhhh~ Aaahhh…"

Tangan kanan Yoongi mulai mengocok _milik_ nya yang sudah benar-benar tegak. Sembari otaknya di doktrin bahwa kini Jimin tengah mencumbui wajah, leher serta badannya, memanja semua titik sensitif Yoongi yang sangat Jimin hafal.

Jimin, yang daritadi memperhatikan agaknya sedikit takjub. Dia masih diam dibalik Jubah Gaib menunggu sampai Yoonginya klimaks, baru dia akan bergabung. Lidahnya sedaritadi sudah membasahi permukaan bibirnya mendapati mangsa siap santai di depannya. Namun dia harus sabar, kalau mau ini berjalan menyenangkan.

"A-aahhh J-jiminnhhh… Nngghhh~"

Desahan Yoongi yang mengudara lagi membuat Jimin makin maju dan berdiri di depan ranjang kekasihnya. Yoongi kini sudah berbaring mengangkang dengan tangan yang masih memanjakan _milik_ nya sendiri, serta wajahnya mendongak memperlihatkan leher putih yang siap dinodai dengan bercak-bercak merah oleh Jimin.

"J-jiminnhhh~ k-kangennhhh~ ughhh~ _f-fuck mehhh_."

' _Bloody Hell_.' Jimin mengumpat dalam diam. Rasa-rasanya dia tidak sabar menggagahi kekasih manisnya itu.

Tanpa peduli lagi dengan niatnya melihat Yoonig klimaks, Jimin naik ke atas kasur Yoongi masih dengan Jubah Gaib menutupi dirinya. Yoongi yang merasakan pergerakan di kasurnya langsung was-was. Kerja tangannya berhenti begitu saja dan dia menggigit bibirnya, takut.

Siapa yang tiba-tiba membuat pergerakan di atas ranjangnya jika ternyata hanya ada dia di sana?

Dia pernah dengar soal Jubah Gaib dan bagaimana jika ada siswa iseng yang memakainya untuk melakukan sesuatu hal buruk pada Yoongi sekarang? Apalagi Yoongi merasa ada tangan yang menggantikan tangannya bermain dengan kejantanannya.

Yoongi langsung menggigit bibir keras, menahan desahan akibat kelihaian tangan itu. Dia berusaha mundur, namun apa daya saat dia merasa ada tangan lain yang menahan kakinya.

Yoongi mencicit takut, namun Jimin dibalik Jubah Gaib justru menyeringai melihat tampang manis nan imut kekasih berambut mintnya.

Pemuda dengan rambut orens yang kini asik memijat _milik_ Yoongi, dengan tangan lainnya menahan kaki Yoongi, kini tangan itu beralih menyapa pintu _manhole_ kekasihnya yang membuatnya langsung mendesah nyaring. Gema desah yang dilantunkan Yoongi makin keras ketika Jimin membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup ujung kejantanan kekasihnya yang memerah.

Persekon kemudian Jimin meninggalkan kejantanan mungil itu untuk ikut menutupi Yoongi dengan Jubah Gaibnya.

"Hai, _baby_ ~"

Yoongi langsung melotot melihat sosok yang ada di atasnya.

"J-jimin?"

"Hehehe, yup. _This is me_."

Kekehan pelan Jimin berubah menjadi seringaian seksi yang agaknya berhasil membuat kejantanan tegang Yoongi megeluarkan _precum_ nya. Wajah murid Gryffindor tahun ke-enam itu sudah memerah menyadari jika orang yang dia takutkan ialah siswa lain, nyatanya justru sosok itu adalah sosok kekasihnya yang kurang kerjaan mengerjainya.

Yoongi langsung memeluk leher Jimin membuat sosok berambut orens itu tersenyum. Pun senyumannya makin melebar mendengar ucapan lirih Yoongi.

" _I miss you_ , Jimin…"

Masih dalam lingkupan Jubah Gaib, Jimin membenarkan posisi mereka, mengangkat Yoongi menjadi duduk di pangkuannya. Mau tak mau Yoongi ikut memastikan bahwa Jubah Gaib itu menutupi mereka berdua.

Kejantanan Yoongi langsung bergesekan dengan perut Jimin saat dia sudah ada di atas pangkuan kekasih berambut orensnya. Yoongi langsung memeluk leher Jimin lagi, menaruh kepalanya di sana. Menghirup semua bau yang menguar dari kekasihnya.

Mereka membiarkan alur percintaan mereka melambat walau sebenarnya keduanya ingin sekali saling menuntaskan nafsu yang sudah di puncaknya itu.

"Kau tidak latihan?" tanya Yoongi lirih selagi tangan Jimin mengusap punggung kekasihnya yang masih berbalut kemeja. Hidungnya bergerilya menjelajahi bagian bawah telinga Yoongi, sesekali menciumi dan menggigitinya. Membuat si rambut _mint_ mengeratkan pelukan tangannya. "Jimiiin~?"

" _Well_ , aku izin." Jimin menjawab singkat dan lagi-lagi dengan seenak jidat merubah posisi mereka. Kini Jimin sukses menindih Yoongi dalam perlindungan Jubah Gaib itu. "Lagipula, haruskah kita membahas itu di saat kau sendiri tahu apa yang harus kita selesaikan?"

Walau berada dalam lingkupan jubah, itu tak membuat keduanya tak bisa melihat wajah masing-masing. Yoongi hanya mendecih tahu apa yang dimaksud Jimin, dan Jimin hanya bisa semakin melebarkan tarikan pada ujung bibirnya kemudian mendekati telinga Yoongi untuk mengemutnya.

"Eummhhh~" desahan langsung keluar saat ternyata bukan hanya bibir Jimin yang bergerak, tetapi tangannya juga. Jimin yang sudah bisa melakukan sihir tanpa tongkat merapal mantra membuat mereka berdua terbebas dari fabrik yang melekat pada tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Kemudian tangan terampil Jimin kembali memanjakan _milik_ Yoongi yang sudah basah, dengan bibirnya yang naik turun dari telinga ke leher lalu menanamkan gigitan di sana.

"Ughh… J-jiminnhhh~"

"Hmm?"

Tangan Yoongi berusaha bergerak menangkup kedua rahang Jimin, membawa bibir yang asik bermain di lehernya itu untuk berhadapan dengan bibirnya. Yoongi berbisik lirih sebelum menabrakkan bibir mereka, " _Kiss mehhh_."

Keduanya saling melumat satu sama lain. Berusaha mengambil semua yang bisa mereka ambil, mencampuradukkan saliva mereka membuatnya mengalir melalui celah bibir Yoongi.

Jimin memagut penuh semangat bibir tipis kekasihnya itu. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan-kiri berusaha mereguk semua rasa yang dimiliki kekasihnya. Lidahnya dia selipkan dan dia pakai untuk mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Yoongi. Membuat yang dicumbu sedikit kewalahan, namun tangan Yoongi sendiri sibuk melampiaskan itu pada rambut orens Jimin.

Saat akhirnya Jimin melepas ciuman mereka dengan bunyi ' _cup'_ yang lumayan kencang, tangannya langsung aktif dengan menggoda _manhole_ Yoongi lagi. Jimin memasukkan satu jari ke dalam _hole_ Yoongi, menggerakkan pelan berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan kekasihnya. Baginya mereka tak butuh melakukan _foreplay_ lama-lama, karena menuntaskan apa yang mereka tunda selama ini adalah yang terpenting.

Yoongi mendesah kencang saat Jimin menambahkan jari keduanya, mengaduk di dalam _hole_ nya, menyenggol rektumnya. Lalu jari ketiga dan sosok di atasnya itu membuat pola menggunting sampai _zigzag_ , dan tanpa sadar menyentuh titik _prostat_ miliknya.

Yoongi mengerang lagi dan lagi saat Jimin berulang kali menumbukkan jarinya di tempat yang sama. Dan merasakan _milik_ Jimin yang sudah menusuk keras perutnya, Yoongi mengisyaratkan agar Jimin cepat memasukinya.

"Jimin… _just put it in_ …"

Jimin yang mendengar itu menggerakkan sekali lagi ketiga jarinya di dalam _manhole_ Yoongi sebelum menariknya keluar. Memposisikan dirinya di antara ke dua kaki kekasihnya yang terbuka, mengangkat sedikit bokong seksi yang selalu tak pernah bosan dia remas. Dan dengan perlahan memasukkan kejantanannya ke bibir _manhole_ milik kekasihnya.

Bercinta dibalik Jubah Gaib merupakan kepuasan sendiri karena ukurannya yang lumayan besar bisa sampai menutupi mereka bedua. Entah mengapa pemikiran itu membuat Jimin makin _horny_ dan dengan cepat menubruk masuk ke dalam lubang favoritnya.

Yoongi mendesah kencang menyuarakan sensasi dari tusukan Jimin di lubangnya. Tangannya yang tadi menggenggam seprai menjadi terangkat berusaha menggapai Jimin.

Jimin yang mulai menggerakkan dirinya di dalam Yoongi dan melihat kekasih tercintanya berusaha meraihnya, dengan segera Jimin masuk ke dalam terbukanya tangan Yoongi yang ingin memeluknya. Masih dengan menghujamkan dirinya ke dalam diri Yoongi, Jimin membisikkan semua rindu yang ia miliki untuk sosok tercintanya itu.

"Ugh… ngghh… AH!"

Jimin menggertakkan giginya saat dirasa dinding _rectum_ Yoongi menjepitnya erat. Namun ia tak sedikitpun mengurangi tempo yang ia pakai untuk menghujam Yoongi di _bawah_ sana.

Tangan Yoongi yang memeluk Jimin sudah menjalar ke mana-mana. Tangan kirinya meremas sensual surai orens Jimin, tangan kanannya mencakar-cakar lembut punggung berpeluh Jimin. Hal itu sukses membuat Jimin gila. Apalagi bibir tipis kekasihnya juga terus melantunkan kata rindu yang jarang sekali mau Yoongi ungkapkan.

" _Merlin… you are so tight,_ Yoongi _-baby_ ," geram Jimin masih sama cepatnya menumbuk _manhole_ Yoongi.

Yoongi makin panas mendengar geraman Jimin. Ia pun membalasnya dengan mendesah kencang. "Nggh… ah! Ah! Ah… J-jiminnhhh—AH!"

Wajah berpeluh Jimin membuat tarikan seringai di ujung bibir mendengar desahan Yoongi. Ia makin dan semakin mempercepat temponya seperti orang kesetanan. Yoongi terlonjak-lonjak dan untungnya bisa mengimbangi genjotan kekasih Hufflepuff-nya itu. Jubah Gaib yang menutupi mereka sampai terbuka dan memperlihatkan bagian atas tubuh mereka. Dan Jimin justru mengindahkan itu, menariknya jauh lalu membiarkannya jatuh.

Jimin melepas pelan pelukan Yoongi lalu agak bangkit untuk melihat secara keseluruhan keadaan sang terkasih. Kedua tangannya memegang bawah lutut Yoongi, semakin melebarkan kedua kaki kekasihnya agar terbuka dan supaya dia lebih mudah menusuk Yoongi dengan temponya yang cepat.

Yoongi mau tak mau berpegangan pada bantal yang menjadi alas kepalanya. Matanya melirik ke arah Jimin yang masih menggenjotnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia memilih menyembunyikan manik indahnya. Mulutnya pun terbuka menyuarakan gema desah yang menyebar ke udara serta merta mengais oksigen yang seolah berkhianat menjauhinya.

Berkali-kali Jimin menyentuh _prostat_ nya dan kejantanannya pun sudah basah. Perutnya semakin kejang pada saat Jimin menumbuknya di titik kenikmatannya berulang kali, membuat _milik_ Yoongi memuntahkan cairannya dan berakhir membasahi perutnya sendiri.

Jimin tersenyum puas lalu maju untuk mengklaim bibir Yoongi dengan tangan kanannya yang memainkan _junior_ kekasihnya pasca klimaks, sedang tangan kirinya mencari tangan kanan Yoongi untuk dia genggam. Namun pinggulnya masih bergerak maju mundur di dalam Yoongi dalam tempo yang sama.

Desahan Yoongi teredam dalam ciuman panas Jimin. Bibir mereka saling mengait tanpa ada cela. Ciuman itu benar-benar terasa terburu-buru, seakan dikejar sesuatu. Namun rasa nikmat yang dirasakan Yoongi di _manhole_ nya makin-makin membuatnya gila. Dadanya agak membusung membuat Jimin melepas ciumannya lalu beralih bermain pada _nipple_ nya yang mencuat tegang dan memerah.

Yoongi sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Pandangannya seakan berkabut. Tusukan Jimin di _bawah_ sana, permainan lidah dan mulut Jimin di _nipple_ nya membuat Yoongi gila. Ia hanya bisa melampiaskan itu denggan mempererat genggaman tangan Jimin dan menyuarakan gema desah. Sampai Jimin benar-benar bergerak seperti dirasuki iblis, berkali-kali menabrak _prostat_ nya pertanda bahwa ia akan segera sampai.

Yoongi seolah bisa mendengar gesekan kejantanan besar Jimin dengan dinding rektumnya. Dan rasanya percintaan mereka kali ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Yoongi- _baby_ hhh, gghhh," Jimin melepas _nipple_ Yoongi yang tadinya dia emuti dan jilati dengan mulutnya untuk agak bangkit, merasakan benar-benar bagaimana dinding _rectum_ Yoongi menghimpit _milik_ nya. Jimin sampai mendongak dengan satu tangannya memegangi bawah lutut Yoongi, masih terus menghujam dengan keras di lubang favoritnya. " _Blimey_! Ahh~"

Yoongi bahkan tidak repot-repot melihat bagaimana ekspresi Jimin sekarang. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan adalah Jimin cepat datang di dalamnya, menumpahkan semua cairan milik sosok itu. Dan dalam sekali hentakan keras sebelum Jimin mencumbunya lagi, _junior_ Jimin menghujani _manhole_ Yoongi dengan tembakan cairannya. Terlampau banyak sampai ada yang keluar dan benar-benar basah rasanya.

Jimin mencium Yoongi dengan pelan seolah menikmati pasca-pasca klimaksnya. Lalu beralih ke pipi sampai telinga. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam tangan Yoongi, kemudian tangan kanannya ia pakai untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi membuat sosok itu perlahan membuka matanya dan menatapnya.

Jimin menyatukan kening mereka, tersenyum lembut hanya untuk sang terkasih di sana. " _I miss you too._ "

Yoongi balas tersenyum. Tangannya yang bebas menemukan tempatnya berlabuh di helaian orens Jimin, menjambaknya lembut dan sensual. Lalu turun ke leher dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

" _I love you_ , Jimin."

Masih dengan senyum yang sama, dengan bibir mereka yang saling berdekatan, Yoongi sampai bisa merasakan tarikan senyum Jimin di kedua sudut bibir sosok itu. Lalu si murid favorit Yoongi dari asrama Hufflepuff membalas kata cintanya. " _I love you more_."

Dan mereka menutup petang itu dengan berciuman lamat-lamat seolah tak ingin itu semua berakhir. Sembari dalam hati Jimin berpikir, mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika saban hari lagi ia meminjam jubah yang sama untuk menyelinap masuk ke asrama kekasihnya, atau membawa kabur sosok itu ke Ruang Kebutuhan untuk mereka berpesta (bercinta) sepuasnya di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **Glosarium(?);**

 **a. Quiddicth;** olahraga sihir dengan media sapu terbang. Dimainkan oleh 7 pemain dengan posisi; **1** **Seeker** (mencari **Snicth** atau bola emas kecil yang punya sayap dan terbangnya cepat dan susah dilihat. Snitch bernilai 150 angka, dan Seeker yang lebih dulu dapetin Snicth, maka tim itu yang menang), **3** **Chaser** (memperebutkan **Quaffle** ; bola bernilai 10 angka, besarnya mungkin semacam bola voli; dan mencetaknya ke gawang lawan), **2** **Beater** (menyingkirkan **Bludger** ; bola keras nan berat yang udah disihir dan bergerak sesuka hati. Nah **Beater** tugasnya mukul bola itu supaya ga selalu ada dilapangan dan ga ngenain pemain lain) dan **1** **Keeper** (yang menjaga gawang tim).

 **b. Hospital Wings** itu semacam klinik atau _infirmary_ (yang ada di Hogwarts).

 **c. Ruang kebutuhan** dalam HarPot itu semacam ruangan serbaguna. Kita bisa minta ruangan itu jadi ruangan apa aja yang kita butuhkan. Ruangan tersebut ada di lantai 7 Hogwarts.

 **d. Lukisan Fat Lady** itu lukisan yang ada di depan pintu masuk asrama Gryffindor. Setiap asrama punya password dan lukisan (sekaligus pintu masuk) sendiri, jadi kalo mau masuk ke asrama Gryffindor, si Fat Lady ini bakal nanya passwordnya apa baru lukisan (sekaligus pintu) itu bakal ke buka. Atau, ada murid asrama Gryffindor yang keluar baru yang di luar bisa masuk.

 **e. Jubah Gaib** atau **Invisibility Cloak;** salah satu dari 3 benda Deathly Hollows di mana kalau kita pakai jubah itu, tubuh kita ga akan terlihat.

* * *

 **Yumi's note;**

 **For both of you, Jimsnoona** and **PoppoMing** ; Cukup sudah! Gimana gue merdeka kalo lu pada nagih ff mulu:( Let me be free~ Barter ff ama FA MinYoon dunds. Plijeu. **Jimsnoona** janji MinYoon chibi gamo tau harus dibikinin:( **PoppoMing** FA yang _monas_ nya Jimin bangun, 'k? Sip.

 **Btw** aing mikir, ini yang direquest plotnya gimana pas udah jadi gimana. Udah ini mah PWP doangan. Masuk NSFW juga ga? Gatau dah:( Yawdalah ya, nikmati saja ff ini. Muup kalo isinya cuma desahan Yoongi._. Bhay!

 **Anyone** willing to leave a **review**? Thanks a lot before.

 _ **Salam Pottermore/?**_

 _ **Yumi.**_


End file.
